F'kin' Perfect
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang penulis artikel kesehatan ternyata mempunyai masa lalunya yang begitu keji terhadapnya. Pingin tahu? Silahkan klik judulnya. Inspired from Pink-F**kin' Perfect VEVO. Sori kalo gak nyambung, pemula sih!


**F**kin' Perfect**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : F**kin Perfect © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Enjoy!**

"Selamat malam, Sakura-chan," kata seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu sambil pamit kepada pacarnya, Sakura Haruno.

Ia juga tidak lupa berpesan kepada pacarnya, "Jangan begadang, ya!".

*Sakura's P.O.V*

Baiklah. Sesuai janjinya, aku tidak akan begadang, yang sebenarnya wajib dilakukan oleh orang sepertiku. Biasanya aku begadang untuk nonton TV, membaca _e-book_, atau ngemil.

Sekarang aku sudah di tempat tidur, lokasinya di kamar _*ya iyalah, masa di gudang sih?._

Hm.. Karena belum bisa memejamkan mataku, aku memutuskan untuk mengingat traumaku dulu.

_Start of Flashback_

_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Yup, selamat datang di kehidupan lampauku.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Seorang anak TK yang sering di_bully _oleh teman-temanku. Makanya, aku merasa kalau ini bukan tempat bersosialisasi yang baik.

_Mistreated, this place misunderstood_

_Miss knowing it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

Mereka merasa kalau aku sebuah 'kuman' yang harus dibasmi. Ketika ingin mencoba berbuat benar, malah disalahkan.

_Mistaking_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimating_

_Look I'm still around_

Ayolah, teman. Mengapa kalian menjauhiku, meskipun aku ini seorang anak yang dibuang dari kedua orangtuaku yang egoisnya melampaui gedung pencakar langit.

Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki ayunan yang kebetulan ada di taman sekolah. Lalu, aku sengaja memiringkan posisi duduknya agar dapat menjatuhkan diriku ke tanah yang penuh kerikil tajam.

Hasilnya, darah keluar dari lututku. Aku tidak menangis. Tapi, batinku meringis kesakitan. Bukan karena luka robekan ini, melainkan luka atas perilaku teman-temanku.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you less than_

_F**kin perfect_

Aku merasa diriku ini bukan siapa-siapa.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're f**kin perfect_

_To me_

Karena tidak ada yang mau bersamaku sampai aku SD ini pun, aku curhat pada Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang ingin berteman denganku, meski dia mempunyai banyak teman.

Akan tetapi, dia selalu bilang jika aku curhat, "Jangan bilang seperti itu. Buktinya, Tuhan masih bersedia melindungimu, sehina apapun dirimu. Kau saja yang tidak tahu-menahu siapa dirimu.".

_You're so mean_

_when you talk_

_About yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you, instead_

Tapi, tidak mungkin apa yang Sasuke itu benar di hadapanku. Aku ini manusia hina, yang telah diterlantarkan sembarangan oleh dua orang biadab yang tidak pernah kulihat sampai sekarang. Ketika teman-temanku mengejekku, ingin rasanya aku menggandakan jiwaku, merasuki tubuh orang-orang aneh itu dengan merasakan bagaimana rasanya bila dicela ataupun dijauhi.

Takdir. Sampai kapan kau mau mencobaiku. Menghancurkan hidupku. Menguji kesabaranku. Sedangkan manusia yang lainnya, masih bisa hidup dengan tenang. Sungguh, kau betul-betul tidak adil hanya kepadaku.

_So complicated, look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

Sudah. Cukup. Aku ingin membebaskan hati malaikat kecilku yang telah bersabar mengajariku tetapi selalu kutolak, karena iblis kecilku sudah mengendalikanku agar aku mau menghancurkan tubuhku sendiri.

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same, oh_

Akhirnya, aku pun mulai mengubah gaya hidupku. Mencari kerja dengan menjadi pelayan di sebuah kedai sake pada malam hari. Lalu, menjadi pelajar SMA pada pagi hari. Gaya busana yang kukenakan seperti anak liar, alias _emo. _Sasuke tetap saja mau bersahabat denganku meskipun aku semakin terpuruk dalam rantai dosa. Sampai aku mau mencoba yang bernama sake, bir, arak, dan sejenisnya yang dicampur dengan es batu. Enak sekali. Sejak itu juga, masyarakat selalu menjauhiku, tapi aku tak sendirian. Ada bir yang siap menemaniku.

_The whole worlds scared_

_So I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking_

_is an ice cold beer_

Lambat laun aku menyadari, kalau kehidupan ini juga enak. Kenapa tidak dari dulu ya aku sadar kalau ada gaya hidup sederhana namun seperti berkelas ini. Hahahahaha... Aku lagi mabuk.

_So cool in line_

_And we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time_

Masyarakat semakin mengekspos diriku sampai tercetak ke media dan dijadikan topik hangat. Sasuke selalu melarangku untuk minum minuman yang tidak boleh diminum oleh anak yang belum berumur kepala dua, tapi aku belum mencoba yang namanya narkotika. Merokok saja belum.

_Done looking for the critics_

_cause' they everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans_

_They don't get my hair_

Karena pusing, aku melakukan 'ide gila'ku yang mendadak muncul, yaitu mengakhiri hidupku. Selesai kerja di kedai sake, aku langsung menghambur ke kamar mandiku. Mengambil silet tajam di wastafel, dan aku pun duduk berlutut. Tangan kiriku dengan ganasnya mulai mengarahkan silet ke tangan kananku yang masih berdenyut.

_Exchange ourselves_

_and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

SREEET!

Tanganku mulai mengalirkan darah segar nan murni dari jantung.

_*spoken* Why do I do that?_

_YEAAAAAAAAH!_

Teriakanku sekaligus menyambut kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat dekatku satu-satunya. Dia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, lalu memelukku erat. Ia langsung mengendongku dengan cara _bridal style._

_Ooooh..._

_Oh, baby pretty please!_

Sasuke mulai berkata pelan padaku:

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_F**kin perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're f**kin perfect_

_to me_

"Sa, Sa, Sasuke..." kataku pelan sambil mengamati ruangan yang serba putih. Ketika kuingat lagi, ruangan seperti ini biasanya di rumah sakit.

Terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic _-nya yang rupawan. Matanya menitikkan air mata. Lalu, ia mendekati wajahnya ke arahku. Tanpa aba-aba, bibir Sasuke sudah mengenai jidatku. Aku kaget ketika Sasuke mencium keningku.

"Sa... Sa..." kataku gagap.

Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Tolong Sakura. Jangan pernah sakiti lagi dirimu. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Seperti Sakura yang pernah kukenal dulu, yang manis, tegar, dan rajin.. Uhh..." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku pun memeluk kepalanya ke pundakku, seperti seorang Ibu yang sangat merindukan anaknya. Aku mengetahuinya dari dorama yang sering kutonton. Aku senang jika alur ceritanya tentang keluarga. Jadi terasa aku tidak sendirian.

"Dan aku menyukaimu-bukan hanya fisikmu, tapi ketegaranmu sejak dulu. Makanya aku merasa kalau kau ini figur yang harus kucontoh. Tapi.. Kau.. Berubah... Uuhh..." lanjutnya sambil menangis di pundakku. Aku tahu karena tetesannya telah membasahi bajuku.

Sejak saat itu, aku ingin berubah menjadi orang yang tegar dan bisa melupakan masa lalu. Kemudian aku mulai konsentrasi lagi pada mata pelajaranku, sampai aku menjadi seorang penulis artikel _fashion _dan kesehatan di suatu kantor redaksi majalah remaja ternama.

Masyarakat sudah mulai menerimaku sebagai 'Sakura Haruno si Penulis Artikel' dibanding 'Sakura Haruno si Preman Liar'. Lihat saja, ketika aku memulai debut, sambutan dari pembaca via internet sampai surat kritik dan saran pun mengatakan kalau artikelku mudah diserap dan sesuai dengan jaman sekarang.

Ah, sudahlah.

Sekarang, aku telah menemukan jati diriku yang sesungguhnya. Sakura Haruno, 21, seorang penulis artikel terkenal yang mempunyai pacar bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

_End of Flashback_

"Ah, maaf Sakura, kalau lancang. Tapi, aku lupa penyemangat nih," kata Sasuke yang balik lagi ke apartemenku, tepatnya di kamar.

Kembali ia melakukan aksinya-mencium keningku. Katanya, di jidatku ini ada penyemangat.

"Ap.." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Dah! Aku sudah semangat! Selamat tidur!" sahutnya sambil berlari.

Sepertinya, aku juga mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya, ceritaku selesai sampai di sini. Dan jangan lupa pesan dariku. Sehina apapun dirimu, perjuangkanlah hidupmu sampai kau berguna di mata masyarakat, sehingga mereka tidak akan memandangmu rendah lagi.

The End.

OmongKosongSangPengarang :

Hy semuaa! Kangen akyu yaa? _*kabuuur._

Kebetulan, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin songfict gini! Padahal, dibanding ginian, gue lebih suka humor lo! _*yee... Lagian nekad bikin ginian!_

Kayaknya... Ini gaje gila ya! Mana OOC lagi! _*tumben ngaku. _Abis yang nulis masih cilik, _gals... _Saiia masih dua belas taun yang tanggal 13 September mo 13!

Jadi, fict ini kepikiran karena 2 hal, yaitu lagu Pink-F**kin' Perfect dan tragedi diomelin guru agama gara-gara gak masuk kelas agama... Hiks, pilu nihh... _*derita lo!._

Jadi pada disaranin nih... Kalo mau baca sambil dengerin lagu Pink - F**kin' Perfect... Hehe _*maksa lo!_

Mendadak deh gue benci sekolah baru. Padahal baru beberapa minggu aja udah ngomel! Makin tua lo, bu! _*plakk_

Okey.. Kayaknya gue bacod yaa! _*emang iya!. _Tapi... Satu kata lagiii.. Ripieuw yakk! Pengen liat deh gimana komen para pembaca! Thank qiu...


End file.
